BMS-180194 is a new drug designed to have antiviral activity against herpes viruses. The primary goal is to identify the maximum tolerated dose as well as the highest non-toxic dose when given for 28 consecutive days to AIDS patients. The secondary goal is to evaluate its PK interaction with AZT. The third goal is to describe the relationship between dose and antiviral activity of oral BMS-180194 against CMV through urine CMV titers.